It will Rain
by lyokogirl821
Summary: Zander has to make a choice between Kayce and Lena.  But will he make the right one- suck at summaries... I know Zacey isn't the most favorited story in the fandom but still give the story a chance...
1. lets talk

I don't own how to rock- in this story the Perf never existed, they're back up singers in Gravity 5 which is now Gravity 7

Zander's POV

I walked into school hand in hand with my new girlfriend, Lena. We've been dating for two weeks and I was going to introduce her to the band. I hope they like her, but how could they not? She's beautiful and smart. What really matters is if Kacey likes her, she's been my best and closet friend since she joined gravity seven and yeah we may have done, y'know _stuff, _but we would always do it to do it. We are best friends (with benefits, if we're both single) and of course I've thought of dating her, she smart, gorgeous, and amazingly talented but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship.

I opened the door the band hang out and found everyone where they'd be naturally; Molly and Kevin (**weird right but I think they'd be cute together**) writing a song while simultaneously planning the next student council event, Nelson and Grace were talking and kissing, and Justin was with Stevie while watching movies on his laptop, while sitting on the coach. The only person missing was the one person I need to see most. How convenient.

"Hey guys, this is Lena." I said bringing her to the coach. "Stevie where's Kacey?"

"Oh she had to run home and get something," She said resting her head on Justin's shoulder. Just as she finished saying that Kacey came through the door holding a big box with a gigantic bow on top.

"What the hell?" Stevie said getting up from Justin's lap.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Zander!" She screamed placing the parcel on the ground and engulfing me in the best hug ever, it was warm and sweet. I swear every time we touch there that little shock of electiricity, but when I touch Lena or any other girl I feel nothing. We finally released when I heard Lena clear her throat. Kacey turned keeping her big beautiful smile.

"Hi, Zander who's this?" she asked innocently.

"This is Lena my girlfriend. Lena this is my best friend Kacey." They looked at each other and shook hands. I don't know why but I could already feel the tension.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Kacey." Lena said flashing her pearly white smile.

"Like wise. Now Zander this is for you," She said turning from Lena to me handing me the large rectangular box. I set it down on the coffee table and kneeled down next to it with Lena on my left and Kacey on my right. I can tell you right now that my body and heart wanted desperately to the right but mind told it to lean to the left.

I ripped off the colorful wrapper and it was a black acoustic guitar and on the side was an engraving that read _to the best musician that I know and love – Kacey. _With a little heart next to her name, then underneath it was a guitar pick with our initials on both sides with a silver heart underneath with a skinny rope, probably meant to be worn as a necklace. I placed it on my neck and placed my arm around Kacey giving her thank you hug. I breathed in her scent of sweet lavender and I could have gotten drunk off her scent alone. I finally released her and felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned a got a kiss from Lena, it was nice but all I could feel were her lips on mine, so when she _finally _released me I gave her a smile. Then she stood up and said,

"Kacey can I see you in the hall," then she walked over to door and stepped out into the hall. Then Kacey stood up and just shrugged her shoulders and went out the door.

_Kacey's POV_

Well, Lena seems nice but I wish I were in her shoes. I cherish every time me and Zander did it, but it was just for the same reason the movie 'Friends with benefits' was created only it didn't end the same way. I keep trying to remember his touch on my skin, his lip on mine, even the way he always smelt like axe body spray but just the right amount definitely not too much but not to little. But the one thing I'm gonna miss most is that, once we were done doing it he'd sing to me while we were falling asleep. I even remember the last time we did it.

_He kissed me down my neck sending shockwaves through system as he entered me. His touch was like liquid fire, a flame that couldn't or shouldn't ever be put out. I could feel his temperature rise and my heart race. But the one thing I remember most is the song he began to sing to me, It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. He must have thought I was asleep. But it was nice, he ran a hand through my hair, it was soothing._

I walked over to the door and looked at Zander one more time as I stepped out the door.

"What did you want to talk to me about Lena?" I asked.

"Stay away from Zander," she said crossing her arms over her chest. At first I thought it was a joke but then I quickly realized that she wasn't kidding.

"How can you say that? Zander is my best friend."

"Well stay away and keep out of my way!" She then pushed past me and reentered the room with the biggest fake smile and plopped down on Zander's lap. He didn't look very comfortable with her i=on his lap but he kept a smile on his face.

"Stevie, Molly, Grace, can I talk to you?" I said peering my head in the doorway. They got up and walked out the door.

"What's up," Stevie asked me.

"Lena just told me to stay away from Zander."

"What? Why is the bitch still walking with two legs?" Molly asked. She may be small and girly but when it came down to it she knew how to fight and defend herself.

"Now before we go busting kneecaps do you know what she meant by stay away from Zander, I mean what about the band you can't just completely ignore him." Grace said, which was surprisingly insightful.

"She said point blank that I have to stay away from Zander and out of her way, what am I going to do?" I asked .

"Don't let her get to you, and tell Zander." Stevie said. Then the door opened and Kevin came out.

"What you girls doing out hear we need to rehearse and Justin needs to record us for the demo track." He then turned and walked in with us walking in behind him. I turned and saw Lena sitting on the coach, and she gave me a dirty look, the other girls was have caught on because they started to stare just like I was. Lena must figured out that I told them.

"Hey are we gonna rehearse or what?" Nelson asked from behind his Keyboard. We each took our places and began the song, but all I could think about was one thing, Lena.


	2. What did I just do?

Zander's POV

After rehearsal finished I drove Lena home and she let me come in for a couple minutes, because she said she needed to talk to me about something.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I said sitting down on the coach. She sat down next to me with a saddened face.

"It's Kacey, she said that I have to break up with you," Lena said softly. I know that Kacey would never say such a thing but I'm still gonna give Lena the benefit of the doubt.

"I can't believe Kacey would say such a thing. When I get home I'll call her." I said standing up and heading for the door.

"No!" Lena said abruptly, "I mean… she told me not to say anything and if you call she'll know I told you and that could be bad for me." Lena said, but I know Kacey and she'd never hurt a fly. Shed even calls me to her house to kill spiders for her when there's no one there to do it for her, and then there's the thing we do when I've killed the spider. God, I miss that, but I have a girlfriend now and can't mass around with Kacey anymore.

"Okay I won't talk to her," I lied to her. Then I kissed her cheek even though I know she wanted me to kiss her lips, and said goodbye. Once I had gotten in my car and had driven halfway home, I came to a red light where no one else was on the road and dialed Kacey's number. I hit speed dial #1 and waited for her to pick up. It rang a couple times then it went to voicemail. Kacey always picks up when I call no matter what, so I hit redial and then it doesn't even ring and goes straight to voicemail. So I don't leave a message and turn onto the street we both live on only I go straight past my house and go up the block until I reach hers.

The houses in our neighborhood were almost all the same, two stories, big yards, and a lot of room. I parked and made my way up the driveway. I noticed that her father's car wasn't there but her car was, which meant she was home alone (I've come to learn that meant her parents were out, you need to know these things with a relationship like ours) and wouldn't be back till the next morning.

I lightly knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. She came and answered wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of shorts that barley covered everything they should have. I wanted to take her, kiss her, make love to her, but I can't so I just simply greet her and ask if I can come in. She just leaves the door open and walked down the long hallway to the kitchen. I take it as the yes and follow her in closing the door behind me.

Once I finally reach her she's standing at the island in the middle of the kitchen, eating grapes from a bowl. She looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes and then looks away.

"Why didn't you call me back? I called you like twice and I really need to talk to you."

"Then talk," she said still not looking me in the eye.

"Common Kacey look at me, this something important. Lena told me what you said." I said sitting on the chair next to the island.

She looked at me and raised an eyesbrow, I thought I saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes but I move past it.

"What did she say that I said?" She asked turning her back to me and placeing the bowl in the sink.

"That I have to brake up with her or else you'd do God knows what to her." I said standing up. She looked at me with a shocked and hurt expression. She nothing all she did was stare at me.

"Well did you or did you not threaten my girlfriend because you're jealous?" I asked raising my voice. I was getting irritated and impatientent.

"I didn't say anything to her she's the one who told me to stay away from you!" She turning and running up the stairs. I know she's neing a little overly dramatic but she seemed truly hurt.

I followed her up the stairs, but she made it up the stairs and and tried to close the door of her bedroom but I caught it just in time. I may be strong but she was close.

"How dare you think I'd ever threaten her Zander!" She screamed while pushing on the door.

"Well who am I going to believe you or my _GIRLFRIEND_!" I screamed back. That's when she gave in and I pushed open the door to her bedroom. It smelled just like her cherry bodywash eminating from her bathroom.

"Will you just talk to me?" I said stepping in the doorway. She looked hurt and angry.

"We did talk and you decided to believe _her _over me. You've only been dating for two weeks ."

"You know that I really like her and want to keep her happy." I said coming closer. She till wouldn't look at me. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you but I don't know what to believe." I said taking her in my arms and rubbing the small of her apologenicaly. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back. I missed hugging her.

"Please believe me." She said looking in my eyes. I could stare into them for all of eternity.

"I do." I leaned in and kissed her lips and she kissed me back, the kiss was the bes t of my life, and the worst thing I've ever done. She pulled away from me with a look of shock on her face.

"I have to go!" I said and ran out the house only thinking one thing, what hell have I done? I might as well forget about my relationship with Kacey because I just completely ruined it.


	3. What happened in the abandoned cabin

Zander's POV

I woke up the next morning and looked out the window and saw the rain drizzling down from the sky. Kacey must be out on a walk this morning. I looked over and read the clock, it said 6 a.m, and she must be getting ready to go out. She must be getting ready to go out, she'll walk in the rain until it stopped, and she'd keep walking until it got dark out.

I quickly gathered my things, an umbrella, and made my way out the door. I looked out to the road and saw her in her rain coat and matching umbrella. I needed to talk to her.

"Kacey!" I yelled trying to get her attention. She looked my way and started to run as it began to rain harder. I ran after her, she turned and tried to throw the umbrella at me but it blew away in the wind and missed its original target.

I tried to run faster without slipping in a puddle, I had to keep my eyes on her red raincoat, but I didn't have to constantly look at her to know where she was going.

I followed her through the park and past the school. She ran into the wood on the little paved road that weaved through the thick trees with me right on her tails. She eventually came to stop at little abandoned cabin that laid in the thickest part of the wood where no one goes.

She made inside and closed the door trying to keep me out but I know where she hid the spare key. As I placed as the key in the lock and opened the door I saw someone on the inside pinning her to the wall whispering something into her ear, his hands all over her. Anger welled up inside me.

I latched at the person and kneed him right in the gut and I fell over in pain clutching his stomach in pain. I took Kacey in my arms while she fumbled to call the police. She may have been soaking wet and freezing cold, but it was the warmest, softest hug in the world.

Kacey's POV

I had to get away from Zander. What happened last night shouldn't have happened but it did I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

As I stepped in the cabin I noticed a man lying on the couch. He obviously noticed me because before I could register what was happening he'd pin me to the wall and started talking to me.

"Wow aren't you something, but your clothes are all wet why don't we get you out of those and I have the perfect activity to _warm _you up with." He placed a hand on my stomach trapping me, slowly trailing his hand up my stomach unbuttoning my coat and tugging on my bra through my shirt.

Then Zander finally burst through the door.

"Got yourself a little protector boyfriend huh?" He said mockingly, trying to come closer to me but Zander grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. I was so relieved, at went into Zanders arms. He made me feel safe as I called the police. I never want to lose these feelings.

"I'll get you girl believe me when I say that I will be back for you." The man said on the ground.

"Not as long as I'm alive." Zander said as I hung up the phone.

"Then I'll just have to kill you then." He said back.

***So how was it? Good bad? And what should happen next? I take your ideas into account.**

** -Lyokogrl821…**


	4. Well I have to talk to her

_***The amount of Zacey in the How to Rock a Prank was amazing***_

Zander's POV

"Alright, thank you." Kacey hung up the phone and snuggled closer into me. "They'll be here soon" she told me. I took her into the other room to dry her off and when we heard the sirens close by we went back and the man was gone. We were only in the other room for no more than two minutes.

The police knocked on the door and Kacey looked petrified.

"Are you the young lady who called?" The officer asked. He was a fat man with a bushy mustache, your classic stereotypical cop. All he need was coffee and a doughnut and this would make me feel a little better.

"Yes I am," Kacey answered as the policemen stepped inside.

"Is this him," The police man asked reaching for his handcuffs.

"No, the man just got away." Kacey said stepping closer to me.

"Well if this is a prank you kids are in trouble." He said taking off his hat.

"No trust me this is no prank." I said looking the man dead in the eye thinking that he'd get the message that I wasn't lying.

"Well then you both better get on home lock your doors and windows and keep a phone close bye. We'll keep a search party hear looking out for man. Hey Johnny c'mere." He waved over a slender man who would have been a dead ringer for the officer but he had no mustache. "Please describe the man who attacked your girlfriend please."

"I didn't get a good look at him." I answered.

"Miss, can you describe him?"

Kacey looked dazed and I thought I say something flash in her eyes but then she shook it off closed her eyes, and began to speak quietly.

"He was at least 5'10", white, greens eyes, brown hair, slender, and had a face like a mouse." She finished and opened her eyes. Then the artist showed her his drawing and asked her if this was it.

She simply took the pencil and added the little missing details, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks, the memory, that face, I did get a good look at him but I was so filled with adrenaline I blocked it out.

"Thank you two, do you need a ride home?"

"No we'll walk we don't want to alert anyone. Thank you for all your help with this." I turned and took Kacey by the hand we walked out to the newly clear blue sky.

We walked in silence until we arrived at her house and she let me in. I followed her up the stairs to change into some new clothes (_Yes I keep clothes at her house.)_. Didn't even bother going into another room, she must been in shock, because she just collapsed on the bed in short shorts and a tank top. It took every fiber of being not to pounce on her. I just laid down next to her and stared at the ceiling until she broke the silence,

"He said he'd kill you to get to me." She tried to wipe away a tear from her face but I beat her to it.

"I will die for you Kacey, any day." I said softly. I couldn't stop myself;

I started to climb on top of her pulling off my shirt and kissed her feverishly. I took off her tank top and kissed her down her neck I got off her bra and kissed her down the valley of her breasts. Next thing I know clothes are on the floor.

Once we finished she collapsed next to me, we placed our underwear back, pulled her close and started to sing her to sleep.

"_If you ever leave me baby…_

_Leave some morphine at my door,_

_Cause it'll take a whole lot of medication,_

_To realize what we use to have we don't have it anymore."_

She shot up like a rocket and grabbed her bra and panties. I followed suit and put on my boxers.

She looked me in the eyes and I could tell something was up.

"What's wrong?" I asked bracing myself for the worst.

"When we were at the cabin you called me your girlfriend and L- Lena's your girlfriend. Plus," She placed her head in her hands, "We just hooked up."

_Kacey's POV_

What have I done why didn't I stop him or myself from this happening. Now things will totally be weird and awkward, and now Lena's gonna come after me while, that crazy guys looking for me and Zander. Could this night get any worse?

"We didn't use protection." Zander said staring straight ahead. I could have fallen over if I didn't remember that I had the after pill. I ran into the bathroom and took the pill with a mouth full of water but I still had to take a test in the morning. Zander came to doorway of my bathroom.

"We good now?" He looked so good with his perfectly sculpted body (**If you have ever seen Max Scheider shirtless you'd know what I was talking about. He is sooooooo Hot!). **

"We might be but won't know for sure until tomorrow morning when I take a test."

"Okay, I think I need to talk to Lena, and tell her what happened."

"What so she comes after me?"

"No I'll just tell her about the cabin but I do have to tell her that we're over." He said pulling his jeans on and sat down on my bed patting the spot next to him. I quickly threw on my shorts and sat down next to him.

He kissed me sending sparks of electricity through me. We came up for air and he walked towards the door throwing on his shirt. He then turned to me and said,

"I really need to bake up with her. See you tomorrow morning." Then he was out the door.

_Zander's POV_

I made way out Simons household and down the street to my car but I just could shake the feeling that the entire time I was with Kacey I felt like we were being watched. And I still have that feeling we're both being watched.


	5. Let's shed light on the subject

Lena's POV

I couldn't stop pacing. Where the hell is he?

I finally heard a knock at the back door and went to open it to let him in.

"Where have you been I thought I told you that after you got away you'd follow them home then come straight here." I yelled at him.

"Look, I'm late for a good reason, check out these pics." He handed me the phone and I scrolled through pictures of Kacey and Zander together holding hands and doing other things guys with girlfriends shouldn't be doing with other girls.

"Patrick, what info did you get?"  
>"Well there's a whole search party looking for me in the woods, and Lover Boy here walked her home and well I bet you can figure out what they did. He's on his way here to talk to you. I better get what I want or else this will all be totally not worth it."<p>

"Look you were suppose too either scare her away from him or vice versa. If you want her, then try harder to get him away from her but all I can do is pay you half right now. You get the rest when the job is done." I said handing him $250. Then I heard a knock at the door and Zander's voice asking me to let him in. I told Patrick to go out by the back door and that I'd come and get him when Zander left.

I went to open the door and Zander came in telling me of the day's events but conveniently leaving the face that he and Kacey hooked up. Then he broke up with me.

"What? Why the hell do you want to break up?"

"I just can't be with you right now, I need to focus on Kacey and what happened in the woods." He then got up and made his way to the door but then he turned and said,

"I'm sorry this had to end the way it did and I'm sure any guy would love to go out with you." He then kissed my cheek and made his way out the door without so much as goodbye.

I watched his car pull out the driveway and out of sight. Then I went out to the back door and got Patrick.

"Okay now we really have to get them away from each other, cause he just broke up with me for her."

"I know I heard the whole thing. I want her as much as you want him and I know exactly how to get her and him away from each other." He told me his plan and I loved it. He'd get Kacey for whatever he wanted and to avoid Zander then I'd swoop in and get him back.

"Alright we have a deal." Then we shook hands and he made his way out the door.

…The Next Day…

Zander's POV

I made my way Kacey's how and she was there waiting for me with the biggest smile on her face and said the test came back negative. Thank God! I gave a big hug and came inside with her. We spent the rest of the day doing nothing, but it meant the world to me. She was the one person I could do absolutely nothing with and still have the time of my life.

Kacey's POV

After Zander left, I went up to my room and took a shower, when I got out I got a feeling that I was being watched but I shrugged it off and put on a tank top and pair of pajama bottoms.

Then I turned around when I felt a gust of wind behind me. There he was, the guy from the cabin, in my room, putting his arms tightly around me.

"I don't think we were properly introduced when we first met. I know who you are but you don't know who I am." He whispered into my ear. "My name is Patrick and from now on you are with me, and that pretty little Zander of yours doesn't get hurt." He finished then began kissing my neck. "You don't talk to him, or see him except at school. Understand?" He asked me but I didn't respond. Then spun me around and pushed me against the wall.

"I asked you a question." What the hell? This guy couldn't have been older than 20.

"Yes, I understand."


	6. sing me to sleep & hold me in your arms

_Zander's pov_

__Its been a whole week and Kacey's completely ignored me plus Lena won't leave me alone. Every time i try to talk to Kacey she just gives me the same excuse, that she's busy then she just walks off. Everyday she becomes more and more distant and its killing me. After all the crap thats happened I thought she'd be happy that we're together but sadly she broke up with me. I need to speak with her.

I step out the front door and walk up the street to Kacey's house and I see a strange car in the driveway. But i keep walking up the driveway to the front door. I ring the bell and knock a couple times until she finally comes and opens the door. Her hair is messed up and her top is ripped. She looked like she'd been crying which broke my heart.

She was ready to slam the door in my face when someone came down the stairs and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was that creep from the cabin. I stepped in a stood protectively in front of Kacey. The guy may have been older but I highly doubt he's stronger than I am.

"So, you've come to be the hero?" He asked smugly. I just sneered at him. He looked past me and at Kacey, she must have been standing close to me because I felt her shudder. I reached into my back pocket and handed her my phone for her to text 911.

"You had your chance with her and now she's mine." He said. He stepped forward so we took two steps back. I heard the sirens coming in quickly.

"You called the cops on me? You little bastard, and you" He pointed at Kacey, "I told you that he gets hurt if you try anything someone will get hurt." He tried to run away but I caught him and pushed him against the wall.

The police finally arrested him but he said some very interesting things that made us take an officer to Lena's house.

We knocked on the door and she looked petrified.

"Lena Crow you are under arrest."

For the rest of the night I held Kacey in my arms and sang.

_If you ever leave me baby,_

_Leave some morphine at my door,_

_'Cause it'll take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize that what we use to have_

_We don't have it anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>*Sorry for the hackey ending but i wanted to start my next HTR story called You can be my forever. Yes i know its a cheesy title<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
